jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Huckle and the Black Cauldron
This is JustinandDennis's fan-made version of "The Black Cauldron" (originally made by Walt Disney Pictures) Plot In the land of Prydain, Huckle Cat (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) is an "assistant elephant-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of The Grand Minimus. The Grand Minimus learns that Packbat (as the Horned King) is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the “Cauldron Born”. The Grand Minimus fears that Packbat may try and steal his elephant Patch, which has oracular powers, and use him to locate the cauldron. The Grand Minimus directs Huckle, along with Lowly Worm, Rocko Wallaby and Montgomery Moose, to take Patch to safety; unfortunately, Huckle, Lowly, Rocko and Montgomery's daydreaming causes Patch to be captured by Packbat's forces. Huckle, Lowly, Rocko and Montgomery follow them to Packbat's stronghold. Along the way, they encounter Spunky the Dog, CatDog, Little Beeper, Furrball the Cat, Calamity Coyote, and Gus the Goat, who join Huckle, Lowly, Rocko and Montgomery on their search. Huckle leaves Spunky, Little Beeper, Calamity and Furrball to sneak into the castle and rescue Patch, who flees, but all too soon he is finally captured himself and thrown into the dungeon. A few fellow captives, Sally Cat, Hilda Hippo, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine and Bingo Beaver, frees Huckle (along with Lowly, Rocko, Montgomery, CatDog and Gus) as they are trying to make their own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Huckle, Sally and their friends discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where he arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him to effectively fight Packbat's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third captive group, the comical bear trio Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear, they escape the castle and are soon reunited with Spunky, Little Beeper, Furrball & Calamity. (under construction) Cast * Joanne Vannicola as Huckle Cat * Alan Winger as The Grand Minimus * Bob Bergen as Lowly Worm * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Wallaby & Spunky the Dog * Sparky Marcus as Montgomery Moose * Frank Welker as Little Beeper, Furrball the cat, Calamity Coyote & Gus the Goat * Jim Cummings as Cat (CatDog) * Tom Kenny as Dog (CatDog) * Tara Meyer as Sally Cat * Catherine Gallant as Hilda Hippo * Bettina Bush as Dotty Dog * Georgi Irene as Woolma Lamb * Robbie Lee as Zipper Cat * Sherry Lyn as Portia Porcupine * Scott Menville as Bingo Beaver * Eric Edelstein as Grizz * Bobby Moynihan as Panda * Demetri Martin as Ice Bear Gallery Huckle and the Black Cauldron Teaser Poster.png|The teaser poster for Huckle and the Black Cauldron, featuring Springtrap as the Evil King's spirit trapped inside the Black Cauldron. Huckle vs Packbat.png|A scene from the movie where Huckle Cat, Spunky the Dog, CatDog, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote and Gus the Goat first encounter Packbat. Category:Movies Category:Fan-Made versions of Films